Dragonmagus
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: When saved by Pegasus from the Dursleys, Harry was taught by using his magic to change into Dragon-type duel monsters. Now that the Rare Hunters are after him, with the help of Yugi and his friends, he's got to figure out of stay away from them.T for now
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I just want to try this so I'll only put this prologue. If you guys like it, then I'll continue it. So anyway, here's the prologue.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Maxamillion Pegasus was standing inside a room, looking through a one way mirror. On the other side of the mirror was a large lab, with several scientists that worked around the clock. In the middle of the lab was a metal table, with a five year old boy sitting on top. The said boy had ebony black hair that stuck out in every direction, emerald green eyes, a small perfectly shape nose and small cupid lips. The boy was smiling happily to himself and the smile widened when one of the scientists, that worked in the lab, came up to him.

While this was happening, Pegasus would smile. Each other the scientists carried at least four or more dragon-type monsters. They would go up to the boy, show him the dragon monster that's on the card and he would change to it. The sad thing is taht he can only change to a small version of the monster. So, they figured that over time as the boy grew older, the dragons he changed to would get bigger.

Pegasus smiled again as the boy changed to a small version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That was how he came up with the card Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon.

It was very surprising on how he found this boy. He was on a business trip in Surrey, England, when he came upon this boy. He had bough a house on Private Drive while he was staying there. He was in his studio painting when he decided to look outside the window. There in next door neighbors yard, was a small boy picking weeds in the garden. He noticed how the boy seemed to wear over sized rags instead of normal clothes.

So, Pegasus got up from his seat and headed outside. He walked towards the boy and stood a couple feet behind him.

"Excuse me." Pegasus said suddenly.

The boy jumped in shock and turned to face him.

Pegasus gasped in shock when he got a clear view of the boy and then smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Maximum Pegasus, what's yours?"

Harry looked at him for a few minutes before whispering, "Freak."

Pegasus frowned, "'Freak'? Who would call you that?"

"My aunt and uncle, they said that I deserve to be called that because I am one." Harry said.

Pegasus grew angry when he hear that and looked towards the house in which Harry came out of.

"Where is your aunt and uncle young one?" He asked, trying not to scare Harry.

"Their both in the house right now, with my cousin, watching the telly." Harry replied.

"Can you take me to them?" Pegasus asked, "I would like to speak to them."

Harry nodded his head and led Pegasus inside his house towards the living room.

Petunia saw him in the hallway and sneered, "Now what do you think you're doing?"

"Mr. Pegasus wanted to talk to you Aunt Petunia." Harry said from behind Pegasus pant leg.

She and Vernon turned towards the said man and Vernon immediately smiled when he saw how neatly dressed Pegasus was, "What can I do you for Mr. Pegasus?"

Pegasus sneered and pulled out his checkbook from his back pocket, "I was wondering how much you want to sell the boy to me?"

Vernon looked with greed at Harry, and then turned back towards Pegasus, "50,000£."

"5,000£." Pegasus countered.

Vernon sneered, "35,000£."

"10,000£." Pegasus said.

"25,000£!" Vernon yelled.

"20,000£, nothing more." Pegasus said calmly.

Vernon sneered, glared at Harry and then sighed, "Fine. 20,000£."

Pegasus smirked and wrote the check, took it out and handed it to the man. He then looked down towards Harry, smiled and held out his hand, "Let's go young one, you no longer have to live here."

Harry looked between the Dursleys and Pegasus a few times, then he turned back towards Pegasus, took his hand and followed the man as he was led outside and away from the house.

So now, here he was, several months later, watching Haru transforming to miniature versions of several different dragon monsters.

Inside, Haru was having the time of his life. No one considered him a freak here, they even encouraged him to use his abilities. Mr. Pegasus even gave him his own room inside the manor he lives in. Haru laughed happily to himself as he watched the many people around him working.

A woman in a white lab coat, like the rest of them, walked up to him, smiled and held up a card. Harry looked at it and smiled, realizing that it was one of his favorites to change into. He quickly changed into a small version of Red Eyes B. Dragon, and allowed the woman to measure how much bigger he's gotten. This kept on for the other three cards that the woman had, before she patted his head and walked away. When it was about time to leave, Pegasus walked inside the lab and towards him with a smile.

"Great job Haru, I've noticed that you've gotten a little bigger in your dragon transformations. You'll soon reach their full size in no time at all. Let's go back to the manor and have something to eat." He said, picking Haru up from the table he was sitting on and carried him out and towards the door that connected to the manor.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think. Just to make sure you're not confused I'm going to be called Harry 'Haru' from now on in this fic, that is if you guys want me to continue. Anyway, please tell me what you guys think of this fic and please vote on the poll that I have on my profile. It goes along with this fic.**

**See ya  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow guys. I really didn't think you'll like this fic that much, and only the prologue was updated. Look at this: 26 reviews, 296 hits, 2 C2s, 22 favs, and 44 alerts. That's pretty amazing. Well, since you guys showed me that you liked this fic that much, I'll update the next chapter for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

-11 years later-

Haru watched the duelists coming towards the island from his perch on the tree branch. He couldn't wait until the contest started, he was hoping to meet a couple of them, but Pegasus warned him to be careful around some.

Haru smirked when he saw one of his guard walk past, under him. No matter how many times they try to keep a hold of him, he'd always managed to slip away unnoticed. Haru quickly changed into Baby Dragon, and flew off, once again, unnoticed. He flew towards the docks where the yacht was dropping off the duelists. He quickly landed on the ground and hid behind the bushes nearby. He then changed back to his human form and walked closer to the docks.

"Mr. Pegasus!" a voice yelled.

Haru sighed in exaggeration and turned towards one of his guard.

"Master Pegasus has told us to keep an eye on you, if you ever come near the docks." the guard said.

Haru sighed and nodded, "Alright, let's have a look at the duelists then."

Haru walked closer to the stair way while his guard followed closely behind him. He recognized a few of the duelists. Weevil Underwood, who had a thing for insect- and parasite-type monsters, Rex Raptor, who specializes in dinosaur-type monsters, and last but no least, Yugi Motou. He heard about the boy when Pegasus was talking about him one night at dinner. He told him that he was using the boy's grandfather in order to lure him into playing in the contest. Also, so that he could get a hold of the Millennium Puzzle that the boy possesses. Even though Haru was against helping him in anyway with this, he still wanted to see how the boy's dueling talents were.

He followed the duelists to where Pegasus was going to give them his speech about how to win and play in the contest. Haru soon lost interest, having had heard this speech several times, and looked around trying to find a way to sneak away from his guard. He glanced towards his guard and saw that he was totally focused on the speech, so he silently slipped away and into the woods behind him.

Tea watched the boy slip away from the man in the suit similar to the ones that some of the other men wore. When the speech was over she followed Yugi and the others down the pathway.

"Well, now what do we do?" Joey asked.

"I guess we look for someone to duel against. But we have to hurry, other wise someone else would get all their stars before we do." Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi, have you noticed anyone different?" Tea asked.

"No, why?" Yugi asked, looking at her from over his shoulder.

"Because I saw a guy amongst the duelists, that never rode the ship over here." she said.

"Maybe he lives here with Pegasus?" Tristan suggested.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure. If we find him we could ask why he's here." Yugi said.

"That's a good idea. For now, let's look for some duelers to beat!" Joey yelled, and snickered afterward.

**(AN: Okay, I know Kaiba doesn't show up until a biiiiit later, but I'm going to have him show up sooner rather than later. Alrighty then, back to the story!)**

-Meanwhile-

Weevil Underwood grinned as he watched from afar. He sent out one of his insects to find Yugi Motou and snatch an object from him so that the brat could try to get it. His grin widened when he saw Yugi and his friends chase after his insect, then out of no where, a bluish-white static beam shot out of the bushes and disintegrated the insect.

Yugi and the rest skidded to a stop and watched in shock as the insect was fried and gone before their very eyes. Soon after the beam was gone, a roar was heard from inside the forest. Weevil yelped in fright before running to hid behind Tristan.

"What the hell was that?" Joey asked, as another roar was heard.

Yugi immediately recognized it and frowned, "It sounds like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but what would one be doing in the woods?"

"Maybe there's a duel going on in there." Tea wondered.

"No, that white lightning attack looked too realistic to come from a duel." Yugi said, as another roar was heard.

He then started running into the woods and towards the sound. Everyone else blinked for a second before they ran after Yugi.

Weevil realized that he was alone and saw his human body shield running off, "H-Hey! Wait for me!"

Yugi and the others came to a stop at the clearing and what they saw surprised them.

Lying in the middle of the clearing was a realistic, life-size, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the saw that it had large, thick ropes holding it down. The Blue-Eyes roared again and let out a white lightning attack in the air.

Yugi heard something move in the bushes, looked over and saw Kaiba standing not to far from him.

The said CEO was standing there with shock and awe written all over his face at the site of the Blue Eyes.

Then all of the sudden, Yugi heard a voice _"Please help me!"_

Yugi looked around and saw that no one has moved or said anything. Then he looked at the White Dragon and wondered. He quickly ran towards the Blue Eyes and grabbed onto the ropes that were holding it down.

"Was that you who said that?" Yugi asked.

The Blue Eyes looked at him in shock.

* * *

Haru couldn't believe it. The only person that could hear him when he spoke telepathicly was Pegasus, and that was because of his Millennium Eye, but here was Yugi Motou standing before him. Then he saw the Millennium item he was wearing around him neck. So he decided to try again.

_"Can you hear me!"_ Haru asked.

"Yes I can hear you. So I guess that's a yes to my question?" Yugi wondered.

Haru nodded. He looked past him and saw Seto Kaiba walking towards them.

"I heard you also. I thought it was just my imagination until I heard you, again." Kaiba said.

"Who are you and how did you get yourself caught like this?" Yugi asked.

"Yug, who are you talking to?" Joey asked, as he and the rest walked towards their friend.

"Blue-Eyes. Can't you here him?" Yugi asked, looked at Joey confused.

"I can't hear anything Yug. All I see is you and Kaiba talking to this dragon, and then jus' standin' there waitin' for an answer." Joey said.

_"Only those with Millennium items can hear me. Although, I'm confused as to how Kaiba can hear me."_ Haru said, Yugi repeated what was said.

Tristan then took out a switch blade and started cutting the ropes, "I saw that you seemed a bit uncomfortable. So I'm cutting you loose."

"Hey, you didn't say who you are and how you got into this mess?" Tea asked.

_"Oh sorry. My name is Haru Pegasus. I'm actually a human like you, but I have the ability to change into Dragon-type monsters. I've been having this ability for as long as I can remember."_ Haru said.

"He said that his name is Haru Pegasus, and-" Yugi started.

"Wait a minute, he said he's related to Pegasus?!" Joey yelled, then turned towards Haru, "How are you related to Pegasus?"

_"I'm not really related to him per say, he just save me from the people I used to live with when I was younger."_ Haru said. Yugi told everyone else what he said.

When the ropes were all cut, Haru shook them off before changing back to his human form.

Everyone's eyes widened. Standing in front of them was the most beautiful person that they have ever seen.

Haru smiled shyly and blushed. He knew the reaction he got when people see him for the first time. His once unruly hair has grown out to his mid thighs, giving him a feminine look. He reached the height of 5'6", which he was proud of. As soon as Pegasus had taken him from the Dursleys house, they'd went to an eye store, bought him some contacts and threw away his glasses. So now, emerald green eyes were showing their true potential. He has a perfect size nose and his lips have a more fuller look to them.

"Hi." Haru said, snapping everyone out of their frozen state.

"So, um... you said that you live with Pegasus. Why?" Tea asked.

"11 years ago, I used to lived in Surrey, England with my relatives, the Dursleys'. I was abused when I lived there in that horrible house. Pegasus found me, bought me from the Dursleys and took me away from there." Haru explained.

"11 years ago... how old are you now?" Tristan asked.

"I'll be turning 17 this coming week end." Haru answered.

"So you would have been 6 years old when Pegasus found you. What I want to know is who is stupid enough to not notice what was going on at the time, or better yet, who was dumb enough to leave you there in the first place?" Kaiba asked.

"Well for your first question, the Dursleys thought that if I'd stay in the house, no one would notice me living there." Haru said.

"Then how did Pegasus see you?" Yugi asked.

"My Aunt Petunia thought it was safe enough at that time for me to go outside, since no one in the neighborhood would care about me. So, she sent me outside to take care of her garden for her. Also, I don't know who had left me at their house. All they told me was that someone had left me on their doorstep, and they had me since then." Haru said, lightly scratching the back of his neck.

"That still doesn't explain to us how he found you." Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

"Well I guess that he saw me from his window next door. Ever since that day, I've been living happily with Pegasus. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here." Haru said smiling.

"Mr. Pegasus!" A voice yelled.

Haru sighed, turned and saw three of his guards running towards him.

Jake, Brendon, and Morgan came to a stop next to Haru.

"Are you alright Mr. Pegasus? We came as soon as we heard you." Brendon said.

"I'm alright Brendon. Mr. Honda here helped me set free." Haru said motioning toward Tristan.

"Please call me Tristan." He said sheepishly.

"It must be those Rare Hunters again." Jake said, Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Who are these 'Rare Hunters'?" Yugi asked.

"They like to collect rare cards. When someone who isn't a Rare Hunter has a rare monster card, they'll do anything they can to get their hands on it." Morgan explained.

"Then what do they want with Haru?" Tea asked.

"Ever since they've found out that I could change into dragon-type monsters, they had been trying to capture me." Haru said hesitantly.

* * *

**Here's ch. 1. Hope you like it like the prologue. Anyway, I'm still wanting to see what you guys think on who Harry/Haru should be paired with. It could be either Malik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, or Duke Devilin. Some of you said that Haru should be paired with Seto because there's rarely any fics that have that pairing. I also agree, but I want to know what you think. You can vote for one of the two out of the three.**

**I'll see ya in the next chapter, until next time.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow guys. Once again, you cease to amaze me on how much you really like this fic. For the last chapter I've gotten: 26 reviews, 821 hits, 3 c2's, 12 favs, and 25 alerts added for this fic. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi, Kaiba, and the rest were silent. Then Joey who was confused, spoke up, "How did they find out?"

"Apparently, they over heard a rumor about me being able to change into duel monsters. So their leader wanted to confirm those rumors, and assigned one of the Rare Hunters to be a spy by acting as a bodyguard. My father later found out that there was spy among us. Even though they hadn't really done anything to me, other than just catching me a few seconds ago, my father is still a bit cautious about our new recruits. So, he only assigns the men that has been with him for a long time to be my personal guard." Haru explained.

"So, what do they want you for? I thought you said that they only go after rare duel monster cards." Tristan asked, still confused.

"They only want to use me to do their dirty work," Haru said, "I'm guessing that once they have me, they'll get me to change into rare dragon monsters. But one thing for sure is that I don't want to be captured by them."

"There's something you're not telling us. What is it that your worried about?" Kaiba asked with slight worry in his eyes.

Haru looked at all of them and glanced at Brendon.

Brendon nodded, telling him it was okay to tell, then Haru turned back to look at them, "The leader of the Rare Hunters has a Millennium Item. I'm not entirely sure what it is. It's just that whenever he's nearby and I try to stay in contact with my father, he knows what I'm saying."

"I still haven't figured out how I can hear you talking when you're in one of your dragon forms." Kaiba said.

"I'm guessing, I'm not entirely sure though, but I think one of your ancestors had a Millennium Item. Like I said, I can't be sure about that, but if that's true then you'll be the first to actually hear me with that as your exception." Haru said.

"How can you really know?" Kaiba asked.

"For some reason or another, something tells me that they've seen you before but you seem a little different. I can't tell what it is, but I think it's one of my dragon forms. I just don't know which one." Haru said.

"Is it always like that? Do you have to get permission from every dragon you change into?" Tea asked.

"Not al of them, it's just that the more higher lvl dragons. I'm think that this dragon must be the highest lvl there is because I didn't sense that they were there until now." Haru said.

"Wow. I would like to see you change into more dragon monsters, but for now, I think we should focus more on the tournament." Yugi said.

Joey nodded in agreement, "Yea. I almost forgot 'bout the tournament. Come on Yug, let's go find some other duelists to beat." He snickered and ran off into the woods.

"Wait up Joey, don't start without us!" Tristan yelled, running after him.

Yugi and Tea laughed as they watched their friends running off, then turned back towards Haru.

"Well, I guess we should be going off also. See you later." Yugi said, walking away with Tea right behind him.

"See ya! I hope you'll make it to the final round!" Haru yelled, smiling.

"Why?" Yugi questioned.

"I'll be there watching, I can already tell that you'll be a challenge to my father." Haru said, smirking.

Just as Yugi smiled his Millennium puzzle glowed brightly and in his place was Yami.

"You can count on that." Yami smiled, giving thumbs up towards Haru.

Haru giggled and did a thumbs up in return, then watched as they turned and walked away. He then glanced towards Kaiba and smiled.

"So, are you going to enter the tournament?" He asked the blue eyed CEO.

Kaiba sneered, "Why would I do that?"

Haru's smile slowly changed into a smirk and innocently shrugged his shoulders, "Well, the only way you can duel against my dad is if you make it into the finals."

Kaiba choked and looked at him in shock, "What?! How am I going to enter now, it's too late!"

Haru giggled before holding his hand towards Jake. Jake smiled before pulling out a glove and two stars from inside his jacket, and handing them towards Haru. Haru then took them and turned towards Kaiba, "I somehow knew these would be needed for something. I was just wasn't sure what it was. Well, here you go. I'll let you enter now and get started."

Kaiba's eyes widened when he took them from Haru, "H-How?"

Haru smiled, "You see, I was the one that actually came up with the idea of the tournament and told my father about it, but don't tell anybody that I gave you those. Just enjoy your time and I'll see you when you come to the mansion. Bye."

And with that, Haru left with his three bodyguards following close behind him.

Kaiba watched him go and smiled slightly, "Interesting. He's the third person to actually gain my respect. Well, if he wants to see a duel, then he's got himself a duel." Then with a swish of his navy blue trench coat, he turned on his heal and walked away.

* * *

_Time Skip_

The duel tournament went pretty well, although Haru wished his father didn't have to use the shadow realm in his duel against Yugi. So here he was, standing next to Pegasus looking towards Yugi as he and his friends got onto the speed boat.

"Congratulations on winning this tournament Yugi boy. I'm hoping that we'll stay in contact with each other." Pegasus said, shaking Yugi's hand.

Yugi nodded in agreement, "Yes, we'll definately keep in contact. I hope your okay, I was a little worried about what happened between you and Shadi."

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just glad that you made it in time." Pegasus smiled.

Haru smiled as he watched them interact with each other, then he nudged Pegasus on his side and cleared his throat.

"I also want to apologize about taking your grandpa. I'm really sorry Mr. Moto, it really wasn't my right to do that." Pegasus said regretfully.

"Oh I'm fine. Just make sure you won't do that to anybody again." Grandpa said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Haru said.

The speed boat motor turned on and it slowly started to leave the docks.

"Bye Yugi, promise you that you'll come and visit me sometime!" Haru yelled, waving.

"Oh I will! Promise me that you'll come visit too. Bye Haru, bye Mr. Pegasus!" Yugi yelled waving along with the rest of his friends.

A few minutes later Joey sat down near the side of the boat and looked out towards the water. Then he saw a shadow go over them, looked up and grinned, "Hey guys, look!"

Everyone looked up and saw a Luster Dragon #2 flying above them. When the sun's rays hit it just right, the emerald colored scales and crystals on it's legs shined brightly.

"I guess Haru wants to see us off again, but in his own style." Tristan said laughing.

"I don't see Haru anywhere." Mokuba said, looking up towards the dragon above them.

"Haru's not riding the dragon Mokuba, the dragon is Haru. He has the ability to change into any and all dragon-type monsters. Although, I wished he chose to change into the form of Blue-Eyes rather than Luster Dragon #2." Kaiba said, explaining to Mokuba.

Half way across the water Haru roared his good-bye, turned around and flew back towards the island.

Even though everyone was happy about the tournament being over with, nobody took notice of the large boat in the far off distance.

* * *

**I'll let you have one guess about who was on that boat. *snickers***

**Anyway, on the poll I have on my profile: 71 voted for Seto, 61 voted for Malik, and 21 voted for Duke, and from reviews 11 voted for Seto, 3 voted for Malik, 2 voted for Duke. Although, one reviewer gave me the idea where even though Haru's with Seto, Duke should try to get his attention and Malik would be obsessed with him. I think that's a pretty good idea but I still want to know what you guys think.**

**Remember you can vote for two out of the three.**

**1) Seto Kaiba  
2) Malik Ishtar  
3) Duke Devilin**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Ja!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm really glad that you like this fic thus far. One reviewer liked it enough to where they were going to kill me if I didn't update soon*shivers* freaky. Anyway, I know you guys don't want to listen to me talk or read actually, so here's the next chapter.**

**Also, I forgotten to add disclaimers in my last chapters, so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is the plot itself.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Haru looked outside the window of his bedroom. Kaiba, after hearing that he was coming to visit, provided him with a place to stay. He went around town for a little bit for the past few months, and saw that there was a Dice Dungeon Game store being built down the street. He then heard from Tea about how Yugi was forced to play against a guy named Duke Devilin in order to win back Joey's freedom.

He remembered Duke Devilin. As soon as he met the guy, Duke's been trying to get his attention for the whole entire week he was staying there. After awhile, his father, Pegasus, got irritated by it and kicked him off the island.

Haru laughed when he remember how scared Duke was when he had to deal with an over-protective Pegasus. Now, whenever he saw Duke, the guy would look cautiously at his guards and try to act normal, but would still try to prove his worth.

There was also this slight crush he had on Kaiba. Haru blushed slightly when he remember about the incident the day before, where he accidently walked in on Kaiba with his shirt off. He remember the four pack he saw on Kaiba's stomach. His blush deepened when he imagined himself running his fingers over them, tracing every muscle line.

Haru was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on he bedroom door.

"You may come in." Haru called out.

The door opened and Mokuba walks inside.

"Hey Mokuba, how are you this morning?" Haru asked his eyes softened when he saw the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba smiled, "I'm fine. I've just gotten a call from my brother and he saws that he wants you to come with me to watch Yugi duel this guys. You remember the tournament that Seto started right?"

Haru nodded, "Yea, I remember."

He remember about a week ago, Kaiba said that he wanted to start a Battle City tournament to see how others are good in their game.

Haru nodded his head again, "Yea, what about it?"

"Somehow, somebody managed to get himself a duel disk without us knowing about it. So, Seto went to confront him, but Yugi's dueling him. He also wants you to be there because Seto heard a rumor about him having a rare dragon monster. He wants to know if you can identify it ang tell him what it is." Mokuba explained.

Haru got up from the window sill, grabbed his jacket from the closet, and followed Mokuba out the door.

* * *

When Haru and Mokuba got to Kaiba, Haru skidded to a stop and gasped. Mokuba also stopped when he realized that Haru wasn't with him anymore, "Haru, are you okay?"

Haru tried to say something but gasped in pain again. Then a few more seconds ater, he was picked up and carried the rest of the way to the duel.

"Kaiba?" Haru gasped out in pain.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you can call me 'Seto'?" Seto said, lying him gently on the ground.

Haru smiled, "I guess you have to tell me once more-" He yelled painfully as his back arched up from the ground.

"It must be a really powerful dragon, big brother. He wouldn't be in this much pain if he wasn't." Mokuba said in worry and he watched Haru from the side.

"Yea." Seto said, looking towards the duel, 'It has to be that mime that has the dragon. Hopefully he'll summon it soon.' He thought.

As if the mime heard him, he took one of the cards in his hand and set it on the duel disk in attack mode, "I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!!!"

Yami's and Seto's eyes widened when they saw the titanic sized red dragon appear out from behind the mime. Slifer then opened his mouth and let out an extremely load roar, ROARRRRR!!!

Haru gasped again and then his whole body started to glow white. He started growing in size until he was the same size as Slifer, and then his shape changed to match the red dragon. The white glow dispersed in thin air, and in place of Haru was another Slifer.

* * *

Haru opened his eyes when the pain stopped, and looked around himself. When he looked down, he saw Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba looking at him with shock written all over their faces.

_"What's the matter?"_ Haru asked.

"You changed into Slifer the Sky Dragon." Mokuba said, still in shock.

Haru's eyes widened, _"You-, you're controlling him."_

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to know what I look like now would I." The mime said, chuckling evilly.

Then when the 'eye' on his forehead stopped glowing, the mime swayed a bit before collapsing onto the ground.

After everyone saw that he wasn't going to get back up, Mokuba slowly walked towards him and took the Slifer card off the dueling disk. He then walked over towards Yami and held it to him.

"Here you go. You rightfully won this card, but don't get to attached to it though, my brother's going to win it from you in a duel." Mokuba said when Yami took the card and looked at it.

"This must be one of the God cards." Yami said.

_"What do you mean by 'God cards'?" _Haru asked.

Yami looked up towards him, "A woman named Ishizu, she works at the museum, told me that there was three god cards: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Oblisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. The form your in now is Slifer, which is one of the God monsters."

Haru nodded slowly in understanding. He then closed his eyes and slowly changed back into his human form. Haru looked at everyone and smiled slightly, "So, what now?"

* * *

Haru sighed as he stepped into the Dungeon Dice Game store. He saw a few people in here but the majority of the people were the staff that worked here. He walked towards one of the glass cases and looked inside at the rare dice monsters.

"Haru!" a voice called.

Haru turned and saw Duke walking towards him.

"Hi Duke, how's it going?" Haru asked, smiling.

"I'm fine," Duke said. He glanced around slightly, and looked back at Haru, "Where's your guard?"

"Oh, their around here somewhere. I told them that I didn't want to see them while I was here in town. So, I don't know where they are right now. The only time when they show themselves is when I'm heading back to Kaiba's mansion." Haru said.

Duke's eyes shined slightly in jealousy, "Why are you staying with Kaiba?"

"He offered me a place to stay when he heard from Yugi that I was coming over to visit. I agreed and that was that. Why did you ask?" Haru questioned.

Duke sighed in relief mentally, "Oh nothing. So, are you doing anything today?"

"Not really. I'm just trying to avoid this group that calls themselves the Rare Hunters. Other than that, no, nothing at all." Haru answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Duke smiled slightly, 'This is great. Hopefully this is my chance to get close to him.' He looked up at Haru and smiled, "Well, I'm not doing anything either, so why don't we just go outside and check out the duels that's going on?"

Haru smiled and giggled slightly, "Okay. Let's go."

Haru turned towards the glass doors to leave, but stopped when he saw that Duke wasn't following him. He turned to say something to him, but stopped. Duke was standing there, as if frozen, blushing slightly at his cheeks.

"Hey Duke, are you alright?" Haru asked.

Duke snapped out of his thoughts, "Uh, yea... yea, I'm fine. I just was thinking about something for a minute there." He quickly tried to changed his thought about how cute Haru looked when he smiled, and followed Haru out the door.

* * *

**There you have it, the next chapter. I'm still see what you guys think that Haru/Harry should be paired with. Once again, you can vote for two.  
**

**1) Seto Kaiba  
2) Malik Ishtar  
3) Duke Devilin**

**The voting would be tallied in the next chapter, so you guys have until then to choose who you want Haru paired with. Until then, I'll see you guys later. Ja  
**


End file.
